


Surprises

by anawesomeblossom



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawesomeblossom/pseuds/anawesomeblossom
Summary: Snapshots into the family life of James, Jane/MC, Jack, and Sebastian.





	1. in which it's worth it

So the beautiful, wonderful, and _his_ Jane Marple found out with her keen intellect about a protection racket he had naturally ordered Jack and Sebastian to oversee... "Is it really that big of a deal?" James asked her with a suspiciously sweet smile.

"It _is_  a big deal, James! You gave me your _word_  that you would stop doing bad things like this after we got together!" Upon hearing the start of his chuckling, her voice rose in pitch and intensity. "...James, this is serious, I mean it! Stop laughing!"

As James Moriarty watched his adorable wife turn a marvelous shade of red out of sheer indignation and feeling of somehow being mocked, his smile widened and he took her into his arms. Despite Jane's predictable protests, his lips found their way to her ear, gliding over them ever so slightly as he consoled, "There there, my sweet robin. You may have found out about something...unpleasant, yes, but what you don't know is that those businesses we targeted had their own shady dealings going on. In fact, I felt so guilty over breaking my promise with you that I had planned on donating all the money we received from this operation to a charity benefiting the poor and downtrodden. ...So really, we were just trying to do right in the only way we know how."

When she looked up into his eyes, he couldn't quite tell if she believed him or not; in fact, he was almost certain she wasn't quite sure of it herself. It was then that he decided that in lieu of further conversation over this already boring subject, he was just going to kiss her until it didn't matter anymore.

Of course, all of his conversation was a filthy lie that a small part of James did feel some guilt about, but the whole point of angering her by intentionally slipping a clue of some wrongdoing on his part was so that they would argue.

...And then have make up sex.

In honesty, all kinds of sex really made everything worth it, but there was something special about the intensity of loving after fighting. It was a joy to see all the different emotions she displayed on her face over the course of a few hours, and each emotion, no matter how joyous or painful, was precious to him because he knew that HE was the cause. No other man, for better or for worse, could make her feel or react as he could, and it was as if he held a special kind of power in the world for knowing it.

No matter how angry she got every time he let something unpleasant slip over the span of their courtship into marriage, the make up sex always made it worth it.

* * *

( _A year or so later as he held a steely gaze with one of his twin infant sons who had decided to throw up on his father's newly tailored suit, James wondered, for not the first time recently, if the make up sex really_ had _been worth it._ )


	2. in which she sleeps but they do not

"Where the hell is Jack?" James hissed with an exhausted pout on his lips. He took one gurgling mass of his own genetics from Sebastian and gingerly bounced It #1 (yes, IT until the savage beast learned to take care of his own bodily business and, more importantly, sleep soundly through the night) in his arms.

One down, one to go.

Sebastian laid the second savage beast gently on to the changing table with a swift and practiced motion. Even as he answered James, even as he changed It #2, his neutral expression never faltered - and yet, somehow, he had a calming and pacifying presence.

"He called off dead."

James scowled, not because he was angry at Jack for actually having a life and not constantly being at his beck-and-call, but rather out of jealousy over the fact that HE didn't think to do that instead. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he faked his death, and James would rather fake it for at least until potty-training was over, but somehow he didn't think that Jane would be as lenient on him as he was on Jack.

"And where the hell is the nanny?"

It was a useless question because they both knew the answer, but somehow hearing someone else say it served as a more effective reminder than if James told it to himself with an internally grumpy sigh.

Dryly, Sebastian spoke as he gave the finishing touches on the diaper, "Jane requested that you two only have a day caretaker when both of you are working."

His eyes turned to slits and yet his hold on his son was still gentle and loving. "That's the most ridiculous and barbaric thing I have ever heard!" James exclaimed in a harsh whisper, as if he was just hearing all this for the first time. "Why-ever would she do such a thing?"

If Sebastian was irritated for indulging in the repetition of unnecessary information, he didn't show it. Instead he sat with the other son on one of the rockers in the room and gave only the barest rock - enough to be comfortable but not enough to disturb.

When he answered, it was in a more rehearsed tone. "Because Jane doesn't want the twins to be raised by nannies."

_Unlike you._

That was the unspoken heart to her reasoning, one that Sebastian didn't find it appropriate to add even though the both of them were well aware. He continued, "She would rather both of you be as involved as possible in their upbringing."

_So that they don't turn out like you._

Another unspoken part to it, one that instead lay deeply buried underneath all the other unfortunate areas of awareness in life. For James, it came to surface for just a moment but then disappeared as quickly as it came. In truth, he hardly noticed it. He didn't quite give things like that the gift of his attention, even though some might say he could do with some honest self-reflection.

"Did you hear that, Todd?" he asked as the Todd in question yawned with closed eyes. "It's all your mother's fault."

Even though it meant interrupting his own sleep so that she could have a sound rest during nights where she had a performance the next day, James kind of liked that it was her fault. When he wasn't irritated at the lack of a good night's sleep, he enjoyed the pride of watching his offspring wiggle around and discover new things about themselves like fingers and toes and how all of those things - all of the every things, actually - fit right into their mouths whether they belonged there or not. He enjoyed watching their expressions as they processed the world around them, and James was certain they were more intelligent and receptive than any other babies. Once they learned to express themselves more through words and actions, their spectacular mental faculties would bring the world to its knees by "virtue" of being the sons of the one and only James Moriarty.

It was a whole new side of life that he would never have gotten to experience had he left it all to a caretaker and only bothered to notice later on when they did something surprising.

( _...Even though much of the parental duties, particularly the unpleasant ones, he foisted on to Jack and Sebastian when Jane wasn't looking. But, as he rationalized, it takes a village to raise little ones, and Jack and Sebastian were kind of like parts of himself, so therefore, James really was doing most of the village work, if you thought about it like that - and he did._

_He absolutely deserved any and **all** the breaks._ )

Pressing his lips against the side of Todd's head, James noted that his son was more like a sun on his own with all the heat that he radiated. It was fortunate that it was the dead of winter, otherwise he feared he wouldn't enjoy these close moments nearly as much. In fact, he knew Sebastian began to enjoy holding the babies just for the added heat alone when the weather started to chill, especially since he was frequently cold to start with.

James's attention wandered over to him and his other son. He watched as Owen touched and prodded Sebastian's chin with his fingers with nary a reaction gained, and watched as both their eyes drooped out of a combination of boredom and exhaustion.

And idly, James wondered if Sebastian felt half of what he did in the moment when he cradled and cared for one of his many cats.


End file.
